PROJECT SUMMARY: TISSUE BIOSPECIMEN AND PATHOLOGY RESOURCE (TBPR) The Tissue Biospecimen and Pathology Resource (TBPR) provides a flexible, sophisticated and well-functioning institutional biorepository for human tissue specimens in conjunction with an advanced research histology core facility that supports histopathologic characterization of human and animal tissue specimens. The biorepository Institutional Tissue Bank (ITB) and the Research Histology Facility (RHF) are 2 longstanding, mature, highly functional CCSG-supported shared resources that comprise the TBPR. The ITB is a CLIA-accredited facility that provides center members with access to human tissues, blood, and other fluids obtained from consenting patients under Institutional Review Board-approved protocols. The RHF provides routine and advanced cell- and tissue-based services to investigators. The TBPR supports the entire spectrum of research studies, including biomarker studies in clinical trials as well as basic and pre-clinical animal model research. During the last funding cycle, the ITB recruited board-certified pathologists' assistants to standardize and improve the quality of tissue collection throughout the institution. This effort continues to support new institutional initiatives and strategic alliances on clinical trials for the longitudinal collection of tissue and blood specimens for downstream molecular and immune profiling analyses and the associated implementation of new workflow processes. The TBPR director is Dr. Ignacio Wistuba, chair of Translational Molecular Pathology, and the co-directors are Dr. Stanley Hamilton, head of the Division of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, and Dr. Dipen Maru, a professor in Translational Molecular Pathology. The TBPR provides key services, including: biospecimen collection, processing, distribution, and quality control; unique, specialized services, such as histochemical stains, immunohistochemistry (IHC), tissue microarray, laser-capture microdissection, in situ hybridization, and digital pathology that utilizes newly acquired, state-of-the-art equipment such as tissue microarrayers, IHC autostainers, and Aperio slide scanners; and new pathology consultation services. Over the last grant cycle, the ITB collected 637,042 specimens, and the RHF performed 1,069,932 procedures. MD Anderson has supported the TBPR with capital equipment funds that total $1,783,014 (ITB $385,387; RHF $1,397,627). Since the previous grant cycle, the ITB and RHL have supported 234 and 499 cancer center members, respectively, and usage was evenly distributed among all 16 CCSG programs. Peer review-funded research accounts for over 80% of total usage, and 32% ($614,243) is requested from the CCSG in grant Yr44. The TBPR facilitated the publication of 481 peer-reviewed papers, including 358 (74%) in journals with IF >5, 159 (33%) in journals with IF >10, and 70 (15%) in journals with IF >20. During the next funding cycle, the TBPR will continue to standardize, streamline, and optimize processes, thereby allowing the facilities to provide high-quality expedited services.